


Love is Patient, Love is Kind

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Post Episode: s11e22 We Happy Few
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after the events of 11x22 where Clea gets brought back to life and her and Rowena go back to Clea's home to get some well needed rest and relaxing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Patient, Love is Kind

**Author's Note:**

> what do u mean she's dead nah listen i'm telling you that rowena totally begged chuck to bring her back and rowena and clea are in love with each other and okay i'm a little in denial
> 
> Seriously though this is just a cute fluffy and slightly angsty fic about Clea and Rowena because I fell in love with a character that was on screen for a total of like ten minutes whoops (also yes i quickly researched common herbal teas for relieving stress #thanks google). Hope you enjoy!!

            God had decided to bring Clea back to life upon Rowena’s request, and also transported her to where they currently were within less than a second of bringing her back. He figured it was the least he could do for the witch that helped him in the fight against his sister. He also realized how shaken she was by the death of one of her only friends, and could sympathize, so he used a bit of his power to bring her back to life. It was simple enough. She was a witch, but she was still human, and humans he could rebuild millions of times if he so desired. Chuck knew the universe had a delicate balance, but he figured reviving one witch wouldn’t upset things too much. Clea had gasped the second she was brought back, and smiled.

            “Thank you,” She said to him, tears starting to flow.

            “No problem,” Chuck replied before leaving to go finish cleaning up some of the mess they had made. He knew he made the right choice.

            Clea ran towards Rowena, embracing her in a hug that both of them cherished. Rowena had a temper, and a bad one at that, but she also had loyalty to her dearest friends, and Clea realized this. She wrapped her arms around the woman, feeling a sense of affection for her, forever grateful that she was the one that made sure she stayed alive. She knew that Rowena could’ve just let her stay dead and would’ve handled it fine. She knew that Rowena would just keep creating spells and making mischief all on her own, but it was nice to think that after this, maybe she could be her partner in witchcraft. The mere thought filled Clea with joy. She pulled back and let her forehead rest again Rowena’s. It was common for them to be close with each other, especially since so many spells of theirs had required hands being held or had to be sealed with a kiss, and she wasn’t in the least annoyed with any of it.

            “You’re alive,” Rowena whispered, still in shock herself. She hadn’t actually believed Chuck would bring her back, but to her surprise, he had.

            “Alive and well,” Clea stated, moving her arms around to assure herself that she was still fine, “Want to come back to my place?”. Though she knew her place was probably a bit destroyed, she thought cleaning up a mess using magic would be a great way to make sure her powers were still working. Rowena nodded and linked arms with her to perform a spell to transport them back to Clea’s home, not wanting her to strain herself after just being brought back. Magic was great, but even Rowena knew that it had its limits and could be exhausted if you tried using too much at once.

            They felt the wood underneath their feet, and heard the creaking of the broken floorboards, but smiled as they looked at each other. This place was the closest thing Rowena had to a home, and knew it was partially just because Clea was here with her. Clea sat down on the couch after clearing the debris off it, and let her legs rest on her coffee table. She was going to relax for a few minutes if it killed her. She asked Rowena if she could make her some tea, and she did with pleasure.

            “Special tea for the lovely lady,” Rowena smiled while handing the cup of tea to her, “Made it all by myself- well, the ashwaganda I may have summoned up- but other than that…” She paused, “Anyways, this should hopefully help you feel a bit less stressed out.”

            It helped a lot. Clea took sips from it, and while it made her feel tired, she could feel any stress and anxiety from earlier that day just melt away. Herbal tea wasn’t magic, but it sure seemed like it was. She made small chat with Rowena, talking about some of their funnier screw-ups with spells in the past, and was just glad to have somebody there for her, especially somebody that shared some of her memories. After a few minutes, her body was begging her to give into sleep. She started fading in and out of conversation, and Rowena noticed. Clea ended up taking a nap in her lap with a peaceful look on her face.

            Clea opened her eyes a few hours later, and the first thing she saw was that Rowena was looking at her like she had created the whole universe. The second thing she saw was that her whole home had been cleaned, and she felt at ease. She had always thought that this was how it should’ve been. She rubbed at her eyes and then stretched her arms out, still sleepy. _The garden,_ was the third thing she saw out of her window. She had been growing all sorts of herbs, and she could see that they were all destroyed. Clea couldn’t stop herself from shedding a few tears. She felt Rowena pull her into a warm hug, and continued to cry. She knew it was something that could be easily fixed, and she could always just conjure something up, but she had put work into something that was destroyed in the blink of an eye. She could almost laugh at how much her small garden seemed to be a metaphor for the whole entire world at the moment.

            “It’s okay, dear,” Rowena soothed her, not even fully knowing what had upset her. Clea sighed and sniffled, and lifted her head up, eyes tinged red and skin radiating heat.

            “Thank you,” was all Clea could say. She gave her a kiss on the cheek, a sign of her continual love for her, and caught the obvious blush creeping across Rowena’s cheeks. While Rowena was great at manipulating people, she was terrible at hiding a select few emotions, and love and embarrassment were the two she was worst at hiding. Rowena used all the courage she had in her to plant a kiss on Clea’s lips. It was a gentle kiss that demanded nothing, but one that had the potential to change everything. Clea pressed back, gently placing on hand on Rowena’s cheek to hold her still, and kissed her back, tears flowing freely now. She pulled away, needing to catch her breath, to process everything, to calm herself down. Rowena understood and just wrapped an arm around her shoulder, letting her relax her head against her chest. Clea knew in that moment that everything would be okay. Maybe not at the moment, maybe not even in a year, but in the end, it would be okay. Rowena would be by her side, and Clea would be okay.


End file.
